Sunday morning, Monday afternoon (Aomine Daiki x OC)
by LunaAtic
Summary: All she wants is to get away, accept and move on, but no matter how much she tries, life keeps bringing her back to him...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : _Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me, it belongs to the rightful owner. The OC Kanda Mei and the love story belongs to my fangirl imagination. Any similarity with fictitious events was purely coincidental._

 **Warning** : _The following story will follow relatively closely to the events happening in the anime, however at times it will drift away from the main plot and will not follow the story line._

 **Prologue**

"I am so tired," she dropped her school bag on the floor, followed by a sports bag full of dancing equipment. Her jacket flew over that pile and shoes landed somewhere under the shoe stand in the corridor.

"You are later than usual, Mei," Momoi Satsuki peeped from the kitchen to greet her cousin. Mei walked in and dropped on the chair plastering all over the table.

"What time did you come home?" she asked taking a sip from the water bottle that Satsuki offered her.

"About an hour ago," Satsuki replied, "so why are you late?"

"I met Kise on the way home, we popped to the cafe for some frozen yoghurt,"

"I thought you hated frozen yoghurt?" Satsuki sounded confused.

"I do, but Kise loves it and I love Kise, so I sucked it up," Mei chuckled back. Satsuki smiled. Heavy footsteps behind her made her turn around. There he stood - tall, dark and handsome. Aomine Daiki, Satsuki's best friend, since they were kids and Mei's unrequited love for as long as she could remember. She took a deep silent breath and greeted him calmly.

"Mei," he said huskily with his usual grumpy looking expression.

"Aomine," Mei nodded at him. She stood up. "If you need me I'll be in my room, please don't bother with my dinner share, I'm not hungry,"

Mei picked up her bags from the corridor and walked up the stairs. The sound of a closing door broke the silence in the kitchen.

"It's been almost three years," Aomine hissed. "When will she let it go?" the anger inside him rose faster than he expected.

Momoi placed a plate in front of him.

"Give her time," she sat down next to Aomine. "After all, you are the one who rejected her,"

Aomine rolled his eyes and shovelled the food into his mouth. His eye twitched. He looked down at the plate and pushed it away. With great difficulty he swallowed the food, not because he wasn't hungry, but because it tasted foul.

"How much longer does she need?" Aomine groaned smacking his hands flat on the table. "I am tired of waiting," he finally said. "If that's what she wants to act like, so be it. The only one who can treat me like that, is me." he stated emptying a glass of water.

Satsuki shook her head in disappointment. Aomine would never give in and Mei...she could hardly blame her.

"Fine, I am not going to interfere," she raised her hands up as if submitting to her fate. "Do what you want,"

 _*Damn right,*_ thought Aomine. _*It's none of your business.*_

/

Mei locked herself inside the room and slid down the door. She could finally breathe. She continued taking short breaths until she finally calmed down. Three years after the incident and she still acted like an idiot around Aomine. Why couldn't she take control of her emotions? She groaned angrily at herself feeling the need to slap herself sideways, frontways and every other way possible. For a few minutes she considered the possibility of slapping herself but then gave up and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection. Pale face and deep blue eyes stared back at her. She brought her face closer to the mirror touching cold glass with her nose.

"This is the last time!" she said slowly but firmly. "I will never let myself lose my cool with Aomine. I will not be intimidated my him. I will never love him again."

/

 **1 Year later: Seirin High**

She spotted the basketball table from afar, mainly because it was the only table which students avoided like a plague. A girl with short hair was eagerly gesticulating to the guy in glasses who sat beside her. The couple looked hilarious.

"I want to join the basketball club," a female voice interrupted the heated one-sided conversation the two were having.

The girl looked up and smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry but this is a guys basketball team only," she replied. "However you can still sign up, you just won't be able to participate in any official games," she added. "I am Riko, the manager and trainer by the way, and this is Hyuuga Junpei, he is the captain."

"Pleasure," the girl nodded, "Kanda Mei,"

The girl sat down on the chair gladly accepting the glass of water and a form handed to her. She scanned the form with her eyes.

"I can't play basketball," the girl stated, "I mean, I can, but I am not good...I wanted to sign up as a masseuse in training. Here is my certificate," she handed the neatly folded paper to the girl opposite her. Riko quickly scanned the paper.

"How old are you?" Riko questioned wondering if the certificate was real.

"Sixteen,"

"And you already have a year of experience with the *** Hospital in acupressure treatment?" she asked slightly suspiciously however she was more than certain it was possible.

"It is a learner's permit, I am in training. I've spent a year at the hospital learning and gaining experience from observations and occasional practice. If in doubt please give the hospital a call, they will confirm everything," Mei reassured.

Riko shook her head eagerly and smiled.

"No need, please fill in the form."

Riko watched as the new girl quickly fill in her details. She handed the paper and stood up.

"The first club meeting is tomorrow, please come right after classes to the sports hall," both Riko and Hyuuga shook her hand.

Riko read the form. "Oh she is from Teikou," Riko said in surprise. "I wonder if she met the Generation of Miracles,"

"Damn...with those looks I'd be surprised if she didn't..." Hyuuga stated in a matter of fact way.

Riko's fist landed on his head.

"Ouch...what was that for?" Hyuuga yelled.

"For underestimating women! A woman can be both beautiful and talented!" she yelled.

"What does that have to do with ANYTHING?!" Hyuugo yelled avoiding the next hit.

Riko was about to answer when somebody's husky voice interrupted her.

"Is this where I can sign up for the basketball club?"

Riko shivered and looked up. In front of her stood a mountain...

Hyuuga's eyes widened, the guy in front of him was huge. He couldn't see the sun behind him. Riko was the first one to regain herself. She smiled widely and giggled almost nervously.

"Of course, please fill in the form. Our basketball team is quite new and this is only the second year we are..." she started explaining, but it looked as if the mountain was not listening.

Hyuuga smiled lightly and rested his chin on his hand. Yes. This year promised to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Mei wrapped a large towel around herself and exited the shower room, she walked to her room in the furthest corner of the corridor. As she approached the room she heard her phone buzzing and ringing. "Moshi moshi,"

"Mei-chan," Satsuki cried on the other line.

Mei smiled. "Satsu-chan, how are you?"

"Good, good, not the same without you here. Why did you have to go so far away from home and moreover live in a dormitory!"

"It's not as bad as you think it is," Mei said. "Plus I will come back for all the holidays, and some weekends...and maybe if I skip classes..."

"No skipping!" Satsuki said in a motherly tone. "Don't be like Dai-kun,"

Mei fell silent for a moment.

"You are right, no skipping. So have you joined any clubs?" she asked to change the subject.

"I am the manager of the basketball club now," Satsuki replied excited. "We have an amazing team, Dai-kun also joined..."

Mei rolled her eyes. Satsuki's need to bring Aomine into conversation was almost frustrating. "Dai-kun" this, "Dai-kun" that, as if there was no Satsuki without Aomine.

"I joined the basketball club too." she replied. "Will practice acupressure on little boys," she giggled.

"So you still love basketball," the relief in Satsuki's voice was frustrating.

"Of course I love basketball. Just because I am over Aomine doesn't mean I am over basketball," Mei snapped in annoyance. Why does Satsuki never listen?

"Sorry," the girl on the other line said guiltily. "No more Dai-kun talk,"

Mei sighed. "It's okay, I have to run now, I'll call you later, say hello to aunt and uncle from me."

The conversation was cut and Mei sighed in relief. She dropped on her bed and stared at the ceiling before curling in a ball and dozing off in her towel.

/

* _I am so LATE!_ * she ran to the sports hall bumping into people and mumbling apologies. * _I will never make a career if I'm always late, damnit_.*

She burst through the doors. "GOMENASAI!" she yelled falling onto her knees and breathing heavily. Her face was flushed and almost matched the colour of her red hair. She raised her hand in the air as if asking to give her a moment. "I'm going to die..." she mumbled under her breath still unable to catch it.

Riko sighed and gestured for the girl to come over. She stalked to the manager taking deep breaths.

"Please introduce yourself to the members," Riko smiled widely.

"Class 1B, Kanda Mei, pleasure to meet you,"

"Kanda-chan is our new manager assistant and the one responsible for you backs, arms and legs,"

"Meaning what exactly?" Koganei asked confused.

"Massage, I will be the one doing your massages. I am in training and you are my guinea pigs," Mei's eyes sparkled.

Everyone took a step back. Mei sighed.

"Oh jeez, I'm just kidding, I pretty much know what I'm doing, but I need practice nevertheless, so..." she smiled sweetly, "looking forward to working with you,"

"Hai, hai, now that all formalities are settled," Riko's eyes sparkled. "All the newcomers, take off your clothes!" she ordered.

"Ehhhhh?" Mei yelled.

"The male ones!" Riko specified.

"Phew, and there I thought..." the relief in her voice was so obvious that everyone laughed.

The t-shirts flew off and Riko started her judgemental inspection. Mei followed her closely studying young male bodies with interest, until they finally reached Kagami. Mei knew his name because he sat right behind her in the class. His physique was amazing, it was hard to look away from him. His torso was hypnotizing.

"Hey manager and manager's assistant," Hyuuga yelled. "Why so frozen?"

"What?" Kagami said huskily making a shiver run down Mei's spine.

She shook her head mentally slapping herself for ogling.

"Is that everyone?" Riko asked. "Hm, how odd, Kuroko isn't here? I'm sure I would have noticed him if he was here..." Riko mumbled.

"He is here," Mei pointed at the blue haired guy standing right next to Riko.

"Gaaaaaahhhhh!" Riko yelled startled.

"Hello," Kuroko said with a blank face.

"Kuroko-chii," Mei smiled warmly.

"Mei-chan,"

"You two know each other?" Riko asked.

Mei nodded.

"Mei-chan is the cousin of the basketball club manager at Teikou,"

"Satsuki always talks about you," Mei winked at Kuroko.

"Please don't," Kuroko raised his hand to stop her.

"Yes, sir," Mei retorted.

"Okay everyone, t-shirts on and assemble. First years will play with the second years," Riko clapped her hands calling for attention.

Mei settled on the bench next to Riko barely hiding her excitement. Riko watched her from the corner of her eye.

"You really like basketball don't you?" she said. Mei nodded.

"I do. It's an amazing game. I love watching the teams give their best. I love to see their love for the game in their eyes, in their moves...in their..."

Riko chuckled.

"You are right. Now...let's see what this first years are made of."

/

"WHAT?" all the first years including Mei and excluding Kuroko yelled.

"That's right! If you don't achieve your goals you will have to confess your undying love to the girl you love on this same roof...NAKED!" the happy smug look on her face was scaring.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?" Mei yelled.

"If you don't want to be kicked out of the team, YOU WILL DO IT!" Riko's eyes sparkled .

"Aaaaahhh...this is not fair," Mei cried out. "I'm not even a player...how can I even have goals?"

"Quit the whining and suck it up!" Kagami said roughly. "This is not even a challenge!"

"Class 1B, Kagami Taiga, I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best in Japan!" he yelled out loud.

Hyuuga shivered and looked up. His eye twitched. "Oh God...here comes the shame," he mumbled under his breath trying to look away as several students pointed their fingers at him.

"Fine..." Mei clenched her teeth and ran to the edge of the room. "CLASS 1B, KANDA MEI, MY GOAL IS TO DO WHATEVER I CAN TO HELP THE TEAM DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES!"

"Why did she have to do it?" Hyuuga gasped. "Riko is making this a tradition..." he smiled. "And a pretty good one. Motivation guaranteed."

/

 **3 weeks later**

Kagami groaned like a lion.

Mei twitched and turned back. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I forgot to finish the assignment for today. Now detention is guaranteed."

"That's your fault Kagami-kun, I reminded you last night," Kuroko said.

"Urusai! I didn't have time," Kagami snapped back.

"Here, just copy this be quiet," Mei replied placing her notebook in front of him. "And hurry up, the break will be over in 10 minutes,"

Kagami looked at the notebook with uncertainty.

"Is it correct?" he asked.

Mei's eye twitched in annoyance. She smacked her hands on the table and brought her face close to Kagami's.

"Do you have better options, Bakagami?" she hissed angrily. "Or maybe you want to do it yourself? We'd love to see you straggle."

Kagami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jeez...woman, no fine, I'll have it,"

"That's what I thought," Mei snorted and sat down next to Kuroko.

"You have an interesting way with him," Kuroko commented watching Kagami copying the work, even then Kagami looked somewhat apish, continuously scratching the back of his head and making mistakes in his notes.

"He is an interesting individual," Mei smiled, "I quite like him actually,"

"You've always had a thing for basketball players,"

"If you are talking about Aomine," Mei started, "The that's in the past.

"Really?" the poker face was still there. "Then why aren't you friends anymore?"

"Our characters turned out to be too different," she shrugged.

Kuroko open his mouth but Kagami was faster. "Here, thanks...I owe you,"

"I'll hold that thought,"

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly took a peek. Momoi attached a photo of Aomine sleeping with a caption "skipping classes". She rolled her eyes and quickly snapped a photo of Kagami whose face was covered in ketchup, taking a bite from a huge sandwich. She giggled adding a caption "Bakagami".

"Whafff waff daf fof?" Kagami mumbled with his mouth full.

Mei ignored him and wrapped an arm around Kuroko. "And this one is a personal payback," she mumbled quickly making a cute face and taking a photo.

"Was that really necessary?" Kuroko asked.

"You have no idea!"

/

Momoi stared at the photo of huge red haired guy. "Ano...who is this weirdo?" she mumbled. Aomine opened one eye and stared at her.

"Who?"

Momoi flashed her phone in front of his face showing the photo. Aomine's eyes narrowed when he saw the name of the sender.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Baka...gami..." she read. "Bakagami...Mei says. He is actually cute in a way,"

Aomine made a weird noise and closed his eye. This was a waste of his precious time and it is widely known that the only one who can waste Aomine's time is himself.

"Oh, she sent something else," Momoi said excitedly."KUROKO-KUN!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Aomine sat up and stared at her blankly.

"It's Kuroko-kun and Mei-chan. Remember I told you they went to the same school and ended up in the same class?"

"Did you? No memory whatsoever," Aomine shrugged but looked down at the photo. "Hmphhh..."

"What is it?"

"She cut her hair," Aomine stated coldly.

"Oh yeah, a while ago,"

"Idiot," he hissed shrugging and returning to his place.

"Hey, that's my cousin you are talking about," Momoi complained but Aomine ignored her. His mind was occupied by the different Mei to the one he used to know. He didn't see her for over six months. Could a person change so much after such a short period of time? It was no longer the same Mei he used to know, the one who confessed to him, the one he rejected. No. This was a person whose eyes are full of pride and determination. Aomine chuckled darkly. * _Lets see where you'll end up Momo_.*

"I am so jealous of Mei-chan, she can be with Kuroko-kun every day," Momoi sighed heavily still staring at the photo. "And she looks so happy,"

"Cut it out Satsuki," Aomine barked.

"Grumpy goose," Momoi pouted and smiled looking at Aomine from the corner of her eyes. Aomine furrowed his eyebrows but remained calm. Momoi smiled wider. She could tell that something was bothering him.

"This could get interesting," she whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Aomine groaned.

"I said it's time for training, get up now!"


	3. Chapter 2: The sweetness of winning

"Kagami," Mei yelled angrily, "You cannot jump anymore. You are at your limit. If you jump again it might your last jump for the year,"

"The situation is getting out of hand," Riko said.

"Urusai..." Kagami yellowed back at the girl. "I will win. No matter what." he said through his greeted teeth.

"Idiot. Coach, please ask for a time out," Mei looked into Riko's eyes with full seriousness. "Or better yet, please continue without Kagami for some time,"

"WHAT? NO WAY IN HELL!" Kagami protested.

Riko nodded. "Kagami, you are out. Koganei, you are in."

"But coach..."

"I agree," Kuroko raised his hand.

"KUROKO!"

"Come here now," Mei dragged Kagami to the changing room.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut it, just shut it now," Mei hissed. She closed the door and glared at him. "Sit,"

She kneeled beside him and quickly examined his shaking legs. * _This is not good, he is almost at his limit, a bit more and he could make himself an invalid_ ,* she thought furrowing her eyebrows. She quickly massaged his legs trying to release the tension as efficiently as possible.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned.

"I feel great," he replied without a second thought.

"Two jumps,"

"Huh?"

"I can guarantee two jumps without pain, but if you decide to jump an extra time...it could be the last jump you make for a while," the seriousness in her tone alerted him. Kagami decided not to argue. "Lie down flat on the floor," she ordered quickly tying her hair into a small ponytail.

"What are you going to do?" Kagami questioned. Mei did not reply. She early searched for the right pressure points. Two minutes later she looked at Kagami's face.

"How are you feeling now?"

Kagami moved his legs, his eyes widened in shock. "What...the pain is gone," he quickly jumped up. "It's gone," he smiled widely and grabbed Mei and lifted her up. He spun her around put her down making his way out of the changing room.

"Kagami," she called again.

"Huh?"

"Remember what I said. I wasn't kidding,"

"Hai..." he disappeared behind the door leaving Mei alone. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Damnit...Kuroko was right. They really are alike,"

Her phone buzzed. She quickly opened the message. ***What's wrong with Kagami-chii?*** Kise added a sad face to his message.

Ever since they lost to Seirin Kise has been continuously asking about Kagami.

 ***Don't worry. Everything is fine. See you later.***

"Phew! Time to get back!" Mei ran out of the changing room and towards the bench. Riko sent her a questioning look. Mei gestured an OKAY sign to her, meaning it was okay to let Kagami back into the game.

The sound of the whistle stopped the game. "Change. Seirin."

The tension rose.

Kagami used up both of his jumps, the pain came back as suddenly as it left. Midorima was ready to make the final shot...he embraced the position when...the ball was suddenly pushed out of his hands.

Everybody fell silent. The gong rang. The time was up. Seirin won.

"YEAHHHHH!" Everybody cheering. Riko and Mei threw their arms around each other hugging and laughing.

The guys ran towards them high-fiving them and each other. Even Kuroko was smiling. The feel of winning felt amazing.

Kagami ran towards Mei and stopped in front of stairing. She raised her hands and he high-fived her. "That's the way, Bakagami," she smiled widely.

"Kanda Mei," Kagami said roughly, but his eyes were sparkling with happiness and determination. "Will you date me?"

Mei gasped. Her jaw dropped. She wasn't the only one. The rest of the team stared in disbelief.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME, BAKAGAMI!" Riko yelled smacking him on the face with a towel.

"Ouch, coach...what was that for?" Kagami yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"Pff...pffff...hahahahahahhaha," Mei laughed loudly, a tear escaped her eyes as she tried to calm down. Kagami's knees were shaking and yet he was standing up straight looking directly at her.

"Bakagami, you are too much,"

"I don't get what you answer is." Kagami retorted.

The towel connected with his face once again. "Seriously, Kagami, have you no shame?" Hyuuga patted him on the back.

"Huh? What did I say?" Kagami honestly did not understanding what he did wrong.

"It's okay," Mei smiled widely. "Kagami, I will go out with you," she gave him a thumbs up and winked.

"HUUUUH?"

"This easily?" Koganei's jaw dropped and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Mei shrugged.

"Alright!" Kagami clenched his fist and smiled showing his teeth.

Mei's heart was beating fast but she continued keeping her cool. She was happy. She was very happy that Kagami asked. There was something about him that she liked a lot, that she couldn't explain. She followed everyone away from the pitch, keeping behind. Her eyes followed Kagami who was smiling and laughing completely ignoring the fact that he was barely standing. His knees finally reached their limit and quite frankly she was unsure of how he was still standing. It bothered her, but she would deal with that later. Right at that moment she wanted to be just excited and happy as everyone else. She ran towards Kagami and Kuroko and smacked them both on their backs.

"You guys were amazing,"

That night Kagami was walking her home. They were not holding hands. They weren't even talk. They just walk quietly, enjoying each other's company. When they reached the dormitory Mei stopped. "Sorry, no guests are allowed past 8 pm," she said apologetically, but Kagami didn't seem bothered.

"It's fine," he said looking at her face. He looked so intently that for a moment Mei felt like he was going to eat her up with his gaze. Unsure of his action Kagami leaned in to her face, Mei did not protest. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in closer. Their lips met. His lips were dry but gentle. The kiss turned out clumsy short and clumsy but neither of them minded.

"One more time," Kagami said this time grabbing the back of her head and pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck accepting the kiss.

Mei trembled lightly in his hands. She finally broke the kiss trying to catch her breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said quietly pushing the hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, see ya," Kagami waited for her to walk inside before making his way back home.

Mei ran to her room, her heart was beating so fast that her chest hurt. She clenched her t-shirt in her hand trying to calm herself down. She dropped on her bed and stared in front of her. The room was dark, but she didn't want to switch on the light. She replayed the kiss in her head over and over again. She touched her lips feeling the shivers run down her spine. "Kagami Taiga," she his name out loud. "Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga..." she continued repeating his name over and over again until sleepiness finally won over. "Kagami...Aomine-kun..." she whispered yawning and instantly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: A taste of Aomine Daiki

**Chapter 3: A taste of Aomine Daiki**

 **Mei's POV**

For once I woke up on time. I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of leftovers of sleepiness. I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed. 6:30. I groaned loudly.

"I don't want to live."

I pushed the duvet off myself and jumped off the bed. The quicker I was out the more chances I wouldn't fall asleep. I grabbed my towel and rushed to the shower.

25 minutes later, refreshed and brand new I stepped out of the halls of residence and made my way to the sports hall.

Kagami was already there.

"Kagami-kun," I yelled waving eagerly. He waved back and ran towards me. "Am I late?"

"No, I'm just early. Can't sleep these days...when everybody is training for the next match and I have to just sit and watch." he groaned.

I sighed. This must have been a torture for Kagami. I gave him a pat on the back.

"There, there. I'll massage your legs later today, you'll feel better, but don't forget what Riko said. Rest is everything." I said strictly.

"Yeah, yeah," he wrapped one arm around me as we made our way inside. "Tonight...would you like to go and grab something to eat?" he asked.

I smirked. Kagami was sweet. Even though he looked like a mountain and was built like a rock, he lost his temper instantly and was very loud, he was sweet.

"Sure...I am actually starving right now as well," my tummy growled loudly making Kagami laugh. "Don't laugh! I punched his arm! The breakfast starts at 7:15. I haven't had time."

"Alright, lets go get you something," Kagami grabbed me in a bear embrace and lifted me up as if I weighted nothing. I gasped. He brought me closer to his face. We looked into each other's eyes and instinctively I brought my face closer and touched his lips. The kiss was quick but enough to make my heart beat faster. There was something about kissing Kagami that sent shivers down my spine. I loved it.

I opened my eyes to look at Kagami, he was staring so intently that it made me somewhat uncomfortable. It's been a week since he asked me out in front of everybody, but..."I like you a lot," he said.

Ehhhhhhhh!

I wasn't expecting that. I gasped for air trying to calm down. My face felt hot and I wondered if I was blushing.

"Kagami, you really don't have any shame do you?" a voice behind us said. We froze and yelped. Kagami released me and turned around abruptly.

"KUROKO!" he yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?"

"From the beginning,"

"Kuroko-kun..." I whined. "Seriously...at least make a noise of you are there. This is embarrassing..."

"I think we should go inside," Kuroko said nonchalantly. "Everyone else is here already,"

"Why...WHY DO THESE PEOPLE WAKE UP SO EARLY!" I yelled marching ahead.

I kicked the changing room door open and changed into my swimming shorts and a t-shirt. I took my notebook and a pen out. Today I was supposed to observe the team and make notes for the manager. Training in the swimming pool sounded promising. Shame Kagami couldn't join yet.

"Mei-chan," Kuroko called when I exited the changing room. I turned around and he handed me Tetsu number 2. "Please take care of him,"

I grabbed the doggy and cuddled it. He was a cutie pie and looking just like Tetsu. I wondered what Satsuki would say to that. I chuckled.

"Of course,!

I sat on the bench next to Kagami and handed him the dog.

"GRAAAHHHHH... what what what are you doing?! Take it away! Put it down, don't bring it so close!"

I sweat dropped.

"But it's a puppy. He looks like Kuroko. Look," I shoved the doggy into his face but Kagami simply crawled away from me.

Suddenly the door burst open and a very family figure stalked it. "Mei-cha, Tetsu-kun,"

I couldn't fight my surprise and accidently dropped Tetsu 2 onto Kagami's lap. The doggy barked causing Kagami to lose all the colour from his face.

"Satsuki...what are you doing here?" I stood up.

"I am here to see you and Tetsu-kun,"

"Huh...who are you?" Riko asked suspiciously.

In my side vision I could see Kagami crawling out of the pool room, trying to get away from Tetsu 2.

"I am Tetsu-kun's girlfriend," Satsuki smiled making her most charming face.

Kuroko and myself snorted. Naturally I did it louder.

"WHAT?" everybody yelled.

"Kurko you have a girlfriend?"

"She was our manager at Teikou, and Mei-chan's cousin."

"EEHHHHHH?" the gazes left Kuroko and dropped onto me. "Seriously? But they are so different..." Koganei said without thinking. Hyuuga blushed trying to look away, just to be punched by Riko.

"Men..." she hissed under her breath. "Just because her honkers are bigger than..." she eyed my chest and then hers. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Satsuki, why are you here?" I questioned.

"Aren't you happy to see me? I missed you," she smiled sweetly once again. I sighed and smiled.

"Of course I missed you," we hugged.

"Okay back to training!" Riko yelled bringing everybody's attention to herself. "Lets talk elsewhere," I whispered. "Wait for me by the door,"

Kagami found himself at a basketball pitch. He had no idea how a ball ended up. The excitement was pulsating in his veins.

"I can't just sit anymore. My legs don't hurt as much anymore," he jumped up lightly to throw the ball but a sharp pain pierced his legs. He greeted his teeth and looked as the ball bounced off the basket.

"Oi," a rough voice, "Are you Kagami Taiga?"

Kagami turned around to see a guy looking down at him. His smug face pissed him off instantly.

"Lets play. I want to look at you," the guy said furrowing his permanently furrow eyebrows.

"Huh?" the anger in Kagami's voice was evident. He hated the guts of the person in front of him. "Who the hell are you? I don't play until I want to especially with someone I don't know,"

"I don't give a shit," the tanned guy reply huskily. "If I tell you to play, you will play. I don't ask...I say. And if it makes you feel better...I am Aomine Daiki,"

"Satsuki, seriously...what are you doing here?" Mei groaned when they were finally alone.

"I wanted to see you," Momoi pouted. "And besides, next time we meet, it will on the other side of coin," she replied smiling lightly. "I watched the video of your game with Midorima-kun. It was a good game."

"Yeah, the guys did a great job," I smiled.

"That Kagami..." she said. "In the games against Kise-kun and Midorima-kun...he was so much like Aomine,"

Mei twitched.

"He is nothing like Aomine," she replied with a hint of ice in her voice.

Satsuki looked up surprised at her tone. "Kagami loves basketball, he gets so much joy every time he holds a ball in his hands and every time it goes into the ring. He doesn't play basketball...he lives it,"

"Mei...do you like Kagami?" Satsuki asked.

Mei looked away and rested her chin on her knees. "We are going out," she replied.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuh?" Satsuki whined. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"When I came home for the holidays?" Mei questioned back smiling like a fool.

"Mei-channnn, this is unfair. I should be the first one to know these details about my dear cousin,"

"My dear cousin Satsuki Momoi," Mei said strictly and cleared her throat, "Now you know."

When Mei returned to the sports hall Riko was yelling at Kagami, she smacked him on the head several times just to be held back by Hyuuga and Izuki.

"What happened?"

"Bakagami was playing basketball!"

"Huh?" Mei turned around and smacked Kagami over the head with bag.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"BAKAGAMI, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT!"

"Now there's two of them," Koganei whispered to the rest.

"Gomen, gomen," Kagami rubbed the back of his head trying to settle the situation.

"That's it Kagami, if you are not going to use your legs, you will use your hands for talking all day!" Riko yelled.

"Huh, are you serious?"

"More than ever and START!"

Kagami said no more and did what he was told. Mei looked at his face already getting red from the blood rush, but something else bothered her. Kagami looked more serious than ever. He continued furrowing his eyebrows and clenching his fists. Something was definitely wrong.

"Kagami-kun..." Mei watched as Kuroko ran towards Kagami and wondered if she could be as sneaky as him. She crept behind the two trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Ahh...Kuroko," Kagami finally stopped walking on his hands and joined Tetsu.

"Kagami-kun, you are surely a fool," Kurko started. Mei covered her mouth trying to laugh; Kuroko face was hilarious when he said it. "But I don't believe that you would destroy your legs for no good reason. What happened?"

Kagami stopped walking and clenched his fists.

"I met...Aomine Daiki,"

A loud thud made them both turn around. Not far from them stood Mei. Her school bag was laid on the ground in front of her feet and face looked paler than usual. Her eyes were widened in disbelief and something that Kagami just could not read.

"Aomine...was here?" she asked with a shaky voice.


	5. Chapter 4: The strongest of the Miracles

When Kagami reached his flat, his mood was completely ruined. Mei's strange reaction to Aomine surprised him so he asked Kuroko if he knew anything after Mei made a foolish excuse to leave. But Kuroko only shrugged saying that it was not his place to tell. Kagami threw his shoes and his bag on the floor, stepped over them and walked into a tiny kitchen. She dropped on the chair and gulped down a whole bottle of water.

"Kusoooo..." he snarled. What Kuroko told him about Aomine was enough to despise the guy but he couldn't help to admire him at the same time. Kagami itched to play with Aomine again. He wanted to see Aomine's game, he wanted to compete, to feel his strength in the field. "Kusoooo!" Kagami yelled again. He wanted to eat something but had no appetite. "Why the hell did Mei act to weird?" he rubbed his temples. This question did not leave him mind and kept him awake for the whole night.

 **~ ~ ~ v ~ ~ ~**

"Kagami, you look horrible," Hyuuga said when Kagami entered the sports hall. Kagami mumbled something in return scanning the hall for Mei. She stood further way next to Riko. The two seemed to be discussing something serious.

"Ah...Kagami," Riko waved. "We were just talking about you."

Mei looked into Kagami's eyes but rushed to look away. Kagami furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Mei was just saying that you might not be ready to play the next game," Riko said. "Which is very bad for us because our first opponent is Touou."

"Aomine..." Kagami hissed. He smirked showing his teeth, like an animal ready to attach its prey. "I can barely wait," he said barely covering the excitement.

"Kagami, you were not listening," Mei interfered. "There is a high chance that your legs will not be able to withstand such pressure,"

"I will be fine," Kagami brushed her off and walked away deep in his thoughts.

Riko and Mei exchanged looks and sighed.

"Seriously...what is he thinking," Riko threw her arms in the air and walked towards the rest of the team. There was a lot to be done and a lot to be said.

Mei watched Kagami who already started his warm up. Today he was allowed to participate in the training and he looked excited. Suddenly Kagami turned around and looked back at her. Mei was taken aback, but this time she did not look down. They looked into each other eyes for a few moments.

"Good luck," Mei mouthed.

Kagami smiled with his the corner of his mouth.

 _*Just watch me_ ,* he thought.

 **~ ~ ~ v ~ ~ ~**

"Dai-kun," Momoi burst through the door, her chest bouncing up and down with her every move. "Mei-chan told me you were at Seirin. How could you go and not tell?" she yelled.

Daiki twitched.

"How the hell did she know?" he questioned.

Momoi brushed him off. "So why did you go there?"

"Oi, oi, stop nagging," Aomine waved his hand. "I went to see Kagami. He is a loser just as expected,"

Momoi place her hands on her hips.

"By the way, did you know that Mei and Kagami-kun are dating?" she asked nonchalantly.

Aomine froze. Slowly he sat up and glared at her. "What did you just say?" he asked.

Momoi nodded. "I went to see Tetsu-kun and Mei, and she told me that. I was equally surprised,"

Aomine looked away from her face deep in thoughts.

* _So Mei finally moved on?_ * he thought and chuckled darkly. He looked back at Momoi. She knew that look very well, it promised nothing good. Aomine was excited. "S'that so?" he finally said. "Well...even more reason to crush them," he laughed under his breath.

 **~ ~ ~ v ~ ~ ~**

 **The day of the match**

The tension on Seirin bench was too thick. Mei watched the game silently occasionally clenching her fists. Aomine was nowhere to be seen, but Mei was not surprised. Aomine never came to the first half the games, but even without him the team was strong. Mei threw a meaningful look at Momoi. "They have her," she mumbled. Momoi smiled from the other side of the pitch. Mei rolled her eyes.

"Riko," she called quietly.

"Nande?" Riko moved a bit closer.

"I worry about the information she has on them. Satsuki is an amazing analyst. Her abolity to gather information is ridiculously good,"

Riko smiled and gave a loud strong pat on Mei's back.

"Calm down, she analyzed everything from the previous years, however she doesn't have enough information on Kagami and Kuroko," Riko said cheerfully. "And besides," she smirked, "She is not the only one with woman's intuition,"

Mei smiled returning the pat on the back. "Riko...you really are an amazing coach,"

Mei threw a look at Touou's coach, he was smirking. She followed his gaze.

"KAGAMI!" Mei yelled jumping up.

"What's wrong?" Riko jumped up next to her.

"Coach, ask for a change," Mei demanded.

"It can't be..." Riko glanced at Kagami.

"Yes..." pushed her hair behind her ears.

Kogami argued as Koganei took his place. Riko was explaining a few things and apologizing, while Mei kneeled beside him bandaging his knees. "I can't make the pain go away this time Kagami," she said, "You will have to work with what you have. Bandaging should help. There,"

"I feel ashamed letting an injured player participate in the game, but without you we don't stand a chance,"

Kagami looked at the two girls standing together, both looking at him with serious face.

"Coach...you have to prepare yourself mentally for the games," he finally said.

"What did that even mean?" Riko whispered to Mei. Mei shrugged.

The whistle was blown.

"Go get them," Riko put her thumbs up.

"Crush them!" Mei added with a big smile, but suddenly...

"Yeah, yeah...try hard out there...so I won't get bored," a strong arm snaked around Kagami's neck as Aomine smirked at Mei.

"Aomine," Mei and Kagami yelled in unison.

"Mei," Aomine took a step away from Kagami and stared at her face. Their eyes met. Her pale blue eyes glared daggers while his deep blue mocked her. "I see you downgraded," he chuckled darkly nodding at Kagami.

"Aomine," Mei replied in a similar tone. "I could knock you out with two moves," she hissed under her breath.

"Haha...I'd love to see you try," Aomine's eyes continued piercing holes in her face and body. A year back she would have averted her gaze and be biting her lip with a strong need to cry, but now...now all she wanted to do was wipe that smug look off his face that pissed her off so much. "Meanwhile, I'll go and crush your boyfriend," Aomine's eyes sparkled with bad light as he emphasized the 'boyfriend' in his sentence.

"Why you..." Mei rushed ahead just to have Kagami step in front of her. He put his arm around her shoulders and glared directly at Aomine, who drilled Kagami's arm with his eyes.

"Back off Aomine," he said dangerously. "We will settle this during the game,"

"Kagami..." Mei looked up, but Kagami said nothing. He quickly stroked her head with his big hand. "I've got this,"

Aomine threw his bag on the bench and his jacket into Momoi's hands. "Let's roll then."


	6. Chapter 5: Bitterness

Aomine was amazing and it frustrated Mei.

He was so much better than she ever remembered him. He grew in his abilities. It was as if he was invincible.

Kagami stood no chance and she knew it. Everybody knew it.

When Kagami was finally put on the bench because his legs were giving up on him, Aomine approached their bench.

"Looks like the end of the game came too soon," he said.

First years restrained Kagami and Riko barely restrained Mei.

"Come on guy," Mei wiped away a tear. "Let's make some noise. Our team hasn't given up, and they never will. Look at them," she yelled.

"Seirin, Seirin, Serin," the first years cheered together with Mei.

But the gap between the scores continued growing. Nobody gave up, everybody was fighting until the very end. Nobody shed a tear.

That day Touou crushed Seirin.

When the game was over Satsuki came over to Seirin's bench. "I am very sorry," she said patting Mei's back. Mei did not shrug her off although she really wanted to.

"Oi, Satsuki, no point in talking to those losers," Aomine yelled.

"DAI-KUN!" Satsuki glared.

"Basketball is a team game." Mei finally said. "We might have lost score wise," she turned around and glared at Aomine, "But your teamwork could never compete with ours. I am proud of our team. They were amazing until the end,"

Mei picked up her bag and followed the rest of the team. Kagami and Kuroko waited for her at the exit.

Momoi and Aomine watched as Mei hugged them both and they disappeared behind the door.

"She matured," Momoi finally said. "And it looks like she really fits in,"

"Tsskkk..." Aomine clicked his tongue glaring at Kuroko and Mei. Just to think that a while ago these two people were so close to him. They went out together, played sports together, laughed together, but now everything changed. They found someone else. A loser called Kagami...Kuroko found his new light and Mei...he ran his fingers through his short hair, Mei found someone who can give her what he didn't.

"Dai-kun, what's wrong?" Satsuki asked touching his arm.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Let's go."

 **~~~V~~~**

It's been a almost a week since Seirin lost to Touou. Kagami stopped attending training sessions, he didn't speak to anyone...even Mei. The tension between him and Kuroko rose, but Mei did not dare to ask either of them.

"Kagami, that bastard," Hyuuga bounced angrily. "I told him to come and watch us train, while he rests his leg. When I see him, I'll kill," the creepy evil smile on Hyuuga's face scared.

"Mei, have you seen Kagami?" Koganei asked.

She shook her head sadly. "No...he is not answering my calls. I'm going to his house now. And if he doesn't the door..." she clenched her fists. "I will knock it down."

"Ehhhh?" the first years took a step back from her. "She is just as scary as the captain sometimes," one of them whispered.

"What did you say?" Hyuuga hovered over them like a mountain. "Twenty more laps, now,"

"You are a devil,"

~~~V~~~

Mei found herself in front of a blue door of a 3 floor apartment block. Based on the exterior design, it looked like the apartments were studios, mainly for singletons and university students. She took a deep breath and rung the bell. There was no reply. She rung again and again, but to no avail.

"You son of a..." she hissed as she started banging on the door screaming. "KAGAMI, I KNOW YOU ARE HOME, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW,"

"Oi, shut up, someone yelled,"

"YOU SHUT UP, I DO WHAT I WANT," Mei yelled back.

"Somebody please call the police," A girl's voice said when suddenly the door burst open.

"Kaga..." but he didn't let her finish, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" he groaned.

"What else could I do? You are not replying my calls. Not replying my messages. You don't come to the practice and you don't open the door..." Mei retorted. "And then you ask me what I'm doing?"

"Ugh..." Kagami sighed and walked into a tiny kitchen, Mei followed closely. Kagami sat down and motioned for Mei to do the same.

"Taiga," she called gently. It was the first time she called him by his name. "You should go the practice, everybody is worried about you. Kuroko is not himself anymore,"

Kagami did not reply.

Mei walked closer and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his head. His hair was thick and rough but, it tickled her face but Mei didn't care. Her heart ached at the sight of Kagami, she wanted him to feel better.

"I lost to Aomine," he finally said.

"We all lost to Aomine, WE as a team,"

"What is your relationship with Aomine?" Kagami finally asked.

"We used to be childhood friends. He was close to Momoi and after my parents started travelling to the UK for work, I often stayed with her family, so I tagged along. We were very close at some point and..." she gulped, "I came to like him, so I confessed,"

Kagami tensed under her touch. "But he rejected me saying he likes Satsuki instead," she sighed heavily. "In the end they didn't work out and Satsuki fell in love with Tetsu. I don't think Aomine moved on but who knows,"

"What about you?" Kagami turned around and looked directly into her eyes. "Have you moved on?" he asked seriously. Kagami held her hands in his.

Mei smiled.

"I honestly believe so," she replied kissing his forehead, "All I want right now is to crush that bastard in the field and wipe that smug grin off his face," Mei squeezed Kagami's hands in hers, her eye was twitching and lips were shaking in anger.

Kagami grabbed her and hid her in his arms. "Have you lost weight?" he asked. Mei shrugged. "You feel lighter. If you lose any more you will disappear," Kagami said straightening up.

"What are you doing?" Mei asked in confusion.

"I'm going to feed you," he said giving her a quick peck on the lips. She gladly accepted his caress.


	7. Chapter 6: A moment of weakness

**Chapter 6: A moment of weakness**

"Ugh...these late night busses are the worse," Mei groaned opening the door to Satsuki's house and dropping her travel bag on the floor. "Full of sickos and pervert...blehhh," she waved her hand as if trying to push away the imagine of the sickos.

"Mei-chan, you are here!" Satsuki bounced out of the living room and hugged her tightly. Mei hugged her back.

"Happy to see you Satsuki," she said.

"How the bus ride?"

"Dirty, dusty, full of perverts," Mei counted on her fingers.

"Oi, is that the pizza delivery? Tell him he's late..." Aomine suddenly appeared in the doors of the living room.

Mei's face dropped.

* _What did I do to deserve this_?* she thought in annoyance.

"It's only me Aomine, unfortunately, OR fortunately you will have to wait for your pizza longer," Mei retorted picking up her bag and walking up the stairs.

 _*What is wrong with Satsuki? Doesn't she have any other friends? Why is this guy always EVERYWHERE I go?*_

"Mei-chan, come down for pizza," Satsuki called.

Aomine snickered. As if she would.

"Sure." Mei replied. "Will do that,"

"Eh?" Satsuki was sure that Mei would reject.

"After a shower," Mei added. "I feel like I've deteriorated,"

 **~~~V~~~**

She stepped out of the shower feeling much better. Life with shorter hair was so much easier. Yes, it was fuzzier if not taken care of, but it dried quickly and didn't need a long time to manage. She hummed a song under her breath when she noticed somebody's presence.

"GRAHHHHHHH," she screamed dropping her towel. she grabbed the towel before it fell on the ground and wrapped it around herself. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK AOMINE?" she yelled at the guy who was casually standing at the door.

"You were taking too long and I needed to use the bathroom," he replied. "I didn't think I was going to get a free strip show here as well," he smirked.

"You bastard, get out. You have no shame and no sense of people's personal space,"

"Jeez, shut up and stop yelling," he said in annoyance. "You have nothing I haven't seen before,"

Mei grabbed a soap holder and threw it into Aomine. Great reflexes pulled Aomine to a side but he couldn't keep his balance. He stepped on Mei's t-shirt which was lying on the floor and slipped. Aomine landed flat on his back groaning in pain.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Satsuki came running. "I heard screaming and..." she stopped by the open door with her eyes wide open. Mei stood next to the bath, half covered by her towel, with wet hair plastered to her face and neck and horror in her eyes. Aomine was flat on the floor groaning in pain. "What are you guys doing?" she questioned pressing an index finger to her lips.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Aomine yelled angrily.

"Honestly?" Momoi asked innocently.

"NO!" Mei smacked her hand on her forehead. "Satsu, please take him out of here," she waved her hand at Aomine as if shooing away a pest.

A door bell rung.

"Oh pizza is here," Momoi bounced downstairs.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE US HERE LIKE THIS..." Mei yelled, but Momoi was already gone.

"Jesus, why me?!" she exclaimed heartedly.

"Urusai..."Aomine hissed. "You're giving me a headache. And you are not the only one who's on the floor," Aomine tried to get up but when he put his weight on one of his feet he winced in pain. "Fuck," he hissed loudly.

"What?" Mei asked unsure if he was faking it, but his face looked like he was serious.

"Something's wrong with my foot," Aomine retorted hopping out of the bathroom but leaving the door open.

Mei quickly put on her pyjamas and ran downstairs. Aomine sat on the floor leaning on the sofa while Momoi was placing an ice pack on his foot.

"I think he sprained his ankle," she said.

"That wouldn't have happened if that idiot didn't throw her shit all over the floor,"

Mei glared.

"It wouldn't have happened if this pervert wasn't trying to take a crap while I was in the shower,"

"Quit bickering!" Satsuki finally had enough. "Mei you just got home, why can't you just get along for an evening. You used to be able to, do it now as well. I don't care whose fault it is, but if Dai-kun can't play in the next game it will be problematic." she stomped upstairs. "I'm going to sleep. TRY NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER OR BURN THE HOUSE," she yelled.

Aomine was stuffing his face with pizza.

"Aren't you going to go home?" Mei asked trying to sound normal.

"I'm staying for the weekend, besides..." he pointed at his leg, "I can't."

Mei sighed and dropped on the sofa. * _So much for a family weekend_ ,*

"Oi," Aomine called.

"What is it now?"

"Give me my shorts, they are in my bag, I can't get up,"

* _WHY MUST I DO THIS!?*_ she yelled in her head, but nevertheless got up and got what he was asking for. She threw the shorts into his face and once again got on the sofa and flipped through the channels.

Aomine changed right there.

"Ugh..." he groaned again.

She looked down at him wincing in pain as he accidentally put pressure on his injured leg.

* _Seriously...just why? What kind of luck is this?*_ she said and stood up.

"Lie down flat," she ordered.

"Huh?" Aomine raised his eyebrow.

"I will have a look at your leg. Maybe I can help."

"Huh?"

"Jeez, Aomine, your dictionary was so much richer when we were younger," she stated.

"Shut it," Aomine spat.

"Anything, to shut you," Mei replied. She pulled her hair into a small ponytail. Some strands fell on her face when she kneeled and removed the ice patch from Aomine's leg. "Don't move and be quiet," she ordered.

Aomine wanted to reply but didn't. He watched her.

Mei placed her hands on his leg and quickly felt up his ankle. Her hands quickly moved up and reached his knee. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Your ankle is slightly twisted, and you have a lot of tension gastrocnemius muscle, other than that, you are fine, so stop whining,"

She stood up all of a sudden someone pulled her down by her foot. She landed hard scraping the side of her face on the wooden floor.

"Aomine..." the anger she felt was so strong, she didn't know how to release it and so she did something she never thought she would. Mei grabbed onto his injured foot and pressed hard with two fingers. Aomine growled in pain but didn't release her foot.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he barked yanking her towards him. Mei made an attempt to kick him but Aomine caught her leg. She wanted to scream but his hand covered her mouth. "Shhh..." she whispered into her ear sending instant shivers down her spine. Aomine's strength scared her. Being so close to him scared her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it made her very nervous.

"So what does it feel like to date a loser?" Aomine cooed with his husky voice.

Mei tried to bite his hand but he held her firmly. "You are not very picky are you Mei?" he continued.

"First confessing to me, then running away...then going out with Bakagami,"

He leaned in and inhaled her scent, his lips lightly touching her neck. She smelled good. Aomine smirked. The excitement was building up steadily and he wanted more. He leaned in again and touched her neck with his lips. Mei felt as if electricity pierced her skin and her heart almost stopped.

Mei was unsure of what she was feeling. Angry, humiliated, excited...it was a mixture of feeling she could not interpret. Aomine loosed his grip and she managed to free one of her arms. With all the force she had, she grabbed onto his hair and pulled. Aomine was taken aback. He roared and let her go.

"Fuck!" he roared. Mei slipped out of his arms and quickly rushed away.

"Aomine...you bastard. "You forceful, despicable bastard!" she yelled throwing a cushion at him and running away.

 **~~~V~~~**

She locked the door to her room breathing heavily. Her fingers trailed over the place Aomine kissed. Her body was still covered in goose bumps when she heard Aomine's heavy footsteps in the hallway. They stopped next to her room. She held her breath by putting her hand over her mouth. Aomine waited for a little while before moving further to Satsuki's room. She heard the door open and close. Mei hid her face in her hands and shook with silent tears.

 **~~~V~~~**

"Ehhhh?" Satsuki screamed holding up a small note. "Mei already left,"

"Why are you so loud in the morning?" Aomine walked down the stairs slower than he normally would. The leg still hurt but the pain was definitely not as strong.

Satsuki waved the paper in front of his face.

"It's from Mei, she already went back. Seriously what is this? Why can't two people I care for so much just get along for a little while?" she exclaimed. "What happened last night?" she questioned.

"What makes you think something happened?" Aomine snickered.

Momoi threw the paper at him. "Because Mei-chan would never leave in the middle of the night knowing that there are no night busses,"


	8. Chapter 7: Aomine

Aomine walked down the street trying not to put too much pressure on his foot. He really didn't understand why Satsuki made him go and look for Mei. She was probably on the bus back to where she came from. "Un-fucking-believable," he groaned feeling his body. The floor in Momoi's room was uncomfortable. Normally he would sleep on the living room on the sofa, but that night he just didn't want to be alone.

"Come on sweetie, won't you give me a kiss?" he heard someone say. Aomine almost ignored it when he heard a family voice reply.

"Get your mug out of my face," there was no mistake. It was Mei.

Two punks surrounded her. One stood from the front and the other from behind.

"I might just bite off that little sharp tongue of yours," one of them said making an attempt to grab her when...

"Oi, scum," Aomine's voice shook the silence which surrounded them. "Get your ugly face away from her," Aomine walked over, no longer paying attention to his foot, he stepped on it as if there was no pain.

"Huh...why the hell are you? You wanna fight?" One of them pushed Mei aside causing her to fall down and stepped in front of Aomine.

His eyes narrowed furiously. His aura was suffocating. "What the fuck did you just do?" Aomine grabbed the one who pushed Mei and lifted him up in the air. "You better scram now before I fucking kill you," his voice terrified. Even Mei shivered when she heard his tone. Aomine never spoke this way before, or at least...she never heard him speak so.

The guy in his hands yelped. Aomine dropped him and the two quickly made a run.

"Kusoooo..." Aomine swore. "You are a fucking idiot. Leaving in the middle of the night, where did you even sleep?"

Mei pushed herself off the ground. "None of your business." she retorted dusting her skinny jeans. Aomine eyed her dark blue crop top which revealed her belly button. He noticed a piercing in a form of a spider and raised his eyebrow.

"Won't even thank me for saving your sorry ass?"

She picked up her bag and glared. "Thank you,"

"Oi," Aomine grabbed her arm to stop her. "Go home, Satsuki is worried." he said. "And I can't stand her nagging anymore,"

"Aomine," Mei finally said. "I want you to stop touching me." she glared at him. "Never touch me again,"

Aomine was taken aback by her tone. He released her arm. "I will go back," she continued, "If you promise that you will never touch me again."

Aomine stared at her silhouette. Shoulder length red hair was tied into a little bun, her back was straight which made her waist look even smaller, the jeans hugged her hips perfectly, she looked so different to Satsuki. Aomine could swear, that even if she changed her hair and wore baggy clothes he would have still recognized her. He stood beside her and looked ahead.

"I will never promise that," he said. Mei's breath was caught in her throat and heartbeat sped up.

"Goodbye then, Aomine. I will call Satsuki, don't worry."

"One more thing," Aomine said. Mei stopped but did not turn around.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

He heard her sigh.

"One day you said that if I looked something like Satsuki then maybe I would have had a chance with you," she replied, "So I grew my hair, but nothing between us changed."

She reached out for her little bun and removed the hair ribbon. The wind played with her hair giving them a nice flow.

"I cut my hair because I wanted to be myself. I am me, and that is how it always will be."

Aomine smiled darkly. His eyebrows furrowed more than usual. He watched as Mei got on the bus which conveniently arrived on time. She threw her last gaze at him and turned away.

"Ahhhh..." Aomine looked at the morning sky. It was bright and clear. "Why do I suddenly feel like a loser?"

 **~~~V~~~**

 **Aomine's POV**

This year passed slower than I thought. Summer vacation was on its way, which means that I can sleep as much as want and look at my wonderful idols. Ahh...those big bouncy Ds.

"DAI-KUN!"

Nagging. Nagging. Satsuki is always nagging. I am so tired. I wish I could just sleep.

"Satsuki shut up," I yawned. The few weeks were exceptionally boring. The opponents were weaker than ever and gave up quicker than I thought. Basketball is becoming too boring. "I just want to sleep,"

"You have to go practice," Momoi continued. "The summer vacation will start in two weeks. Mei will be back home at last," she twirled around showing me her underwear...again.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Mei will be coming back soon as well and I really hope that you two can get along,"

I snickered. Seriously...sometimes I think that Satsuki is not as observant as she thinks she is.

"Unfortunately, that's impossible," I replied.

"Huh? Why?"

Because every time I will see her, I will wonder what those lips tasty like.

"Who knows..."

"Dai-kun that's not an answer," Momoi yelled. She was clearly getting annoyed.

"If you leave me alone for some time, I will come to practice," I told her. At that moment I wanted to be alone, and not listen to her talk about her cousin or Kuroko...or the team.

Momoi sighed. "Fine, but do come,"

She left.

Finally. I can rest.

But why the fuck do I keep thinking about her. This is annoying. No. This is frustrating. This fucking feeling.

I opened my eyes. The sky was getting greyer. I heard thunder somewhere in the distance, this annoyed me even more.

Everything is just wrong.

 **~~~V~~~**

"Finally it's summer! No more studying, no more school, nothing!" Mei bounced around Kagami who was carrying heavy bags from the supermarket.

"We still have to go to that summer camp coach was talking about,"

"Yeah, but isn't that just a vacation by the sea?" Mei pressed a finger to her lips. Kagami's eye twitched.

"Hey don't do that in public," he said flushing red.

Mei laughed and hopped ahead when her phone suddenly buzzed.

"Moshi, moshi. Ah Ryouta?" her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Where did you say you are?"

"Right behind you," Kise's voice replied.

Mei and Kagami turned in unison and gasped.

"Was that really necessary?" Kagami yelled.

"Kagami-chii, Mei-chii, O HA YO!" Kise smiled with his infamous model smile.

Mei looked up and down at Kise. He was as fashionable as always. *Seriously, how can someone be THIS handsome!* she thought sighing lightly.

"I was just going to work when I saw you guys, and I remembered I was meant to call Mei,"

"Eh why?"

"Well," Kise smirked. "You see, I was invited to advertise this new perfume for ***, however, they need a girl to advertise the female one of the same range and our model broke her leg during the last photoshoot," Kise shrugged.

"What kind of photoshoots are you people having there?" Mei twitched.

"Only ordinary," Kise laughed. "So back to the point, I told them I have someone in mind," he winked at Kagami but Kagami didn't get it.

"Satsuki?"

Kise shook his head. "Mei-chii, where have you seen models with..." he demonstrated big boobs.

"In Aomine's magazines?" Mei replied.

Kise thought for a moment. "Good point. I was talking about you, baaakaa!"

"EH? Me?"

"Call me," Kise winked, then gave Kagami a pat on the back. "Got to run now," he waved smiling the way only Kise can and quickly ran in a different direction.

Mei was frozen, stunned, staring at Kise's body quickly moving away from them.

"So are you going to call him?" Kagami asked when they finally reached his apartment.

"I don't know..." she replied honestly. "What do you think?"

"I think that..." Kagami smirked and lifted her up in the air. Mei wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his forehead. "If that's what you want to do, you should go for it."

 **~~~V~~~**

"So Mei is not coming with us?" Koganei asked as everybody walked towards the bus.

"She will come in one week," Kagami replied. "She has some things to do,"

"Ahhh Kagami, lucky lucky man," Koganei patted him the back. "Good at basketball, have a hot girlfriend,"

"Yeah...maybe," Kagami replied walking ahead.

Mitobe stopped next to Koganei. "Somehow he didn't sound happy?"

Mitobe just shook his head. "Yeah you are right...he was uncertain."

*If only she didn't act so distant after coming back from home,* Kagami thought. *I would have been happier. She didn't tell me what happened, but whatever it was...somehow...I think it had something to do with Aomine and that pisses me off."

 **~~~V~~~**

"Cut!" the director yelled for 100th time.

"Naniii?" Kise whined getting somewhat tired.

"She is just not looking right at you," the director retorted. "She is supposed to look at you as if she is in love with you,"

"That kind makes sense...I'm not in love with him," Mei mumbled under her breath not letting the director hear.

"Ah..." Kise ran his hand through his hair thoughtfully. "Okay," he smiled making the females of the room lose their senses. "Give me a minute,"

"Mei, when they are shooting next time, watch my lips," Kise whispered into her ear,

"Eh? Okay..."

"And START,"

Mei did as she was told. When Kise arm snaked around her waist, she looked up at his lips.

" .Aomine." Kise mouthed. Her eyes widened as she trembled in his arms. Mei's lips slightly parted, she was ready to say something...anything, but she heard director's voice.

"CUT! That was brilliant, well done you two!" he smiled. "This photo will be a hit."

Kise laughed and stuck his tongue out, but Mei was not amused.

"Ryouta, why?"

Kise shrugged. "Mei-chii, I know for a long time, you never look at Kagami-chii the way you look at Aomine-chii," he replied. "It is not hard to notice, it's just people are not very observant these days..."

"Don't," Mei said blankly. "Don't tell anyone,"

"Hai, hai..." Kise danced away leaving her in her thoughts. Even after everything that happened, her body reacts to his name. Aomine. Is there no escape from you?


	9. Chapter 8: Temptations

**Chapter 8: Temptations**

"Look, look Dai-kun," Satsuki flashed a ad paper in front of his face. "It's Kise-kun and Mei-chan, they've modelled together for this. Don't they look great?" Aomine opened one eye and looked at what he was shown. Kise's arm rested on Mei's waist touching her bare skin, as the dress she wore revealed her entire back. Her hand rested on his chest, their eyes were interlocked. Aomine knew that look on her face, he had seen it before. Mei used to look at him like that.

"Since when does she do that?" he asked.

"Kise-kun said that it was a favour he asked of her,"

"Since when does Kise ask her for such favours?"

"Hmm...since when are you so interested in what Mei does?"

"I'm not, I'm just trying to kill time in this conversation," Aomine closed his eyes once again.

Satsuki gave him a long questioning look before sitting down beside him. "Say, Dai-kun," she started. "Do you like Mei?"

Aomine's eyes shot open but he did not move an inch.

"Where did that come from?" he hissed, but Satsuki waited, somehow she knew that Aomine would reply. Even with his difficult character and horrible personality, Aomine was honest and he wouldn't lie to her. Aomine sat up looking straight ahead of himself. "I do. I like her." he replied passionlessly.

"Since when?"

"I don't know," he replied truthfully.

"Are you going to do anything about that?" Momoi pressed.

"No,"

"Ehhhh? Dai-kun, why are you like this?" Momoi cried out wrapping her arms around Aomine's head and hugging him tightly, pressing her breasts right now his face.

"Ahem," somebody cleared their throat. "Tadaima," Mei said blankly.

"Mei?" Satsuki looked confused, then realizing in position Aomine and herself were. "This is really not what it looks like," she released Aomine from her grip making him accidentally hit his head on the wall.

Mei chuckled. "Satsuki, calm down," she said calmly. "I don't care what it looks like," Mei glared at Aomine. "Sorry for not letting you know I was coming, but I didn't come for long," she replied taking a seat on one of the gardens chairs.

"Eh? You are not going to spend your summer here?" Satsuki could not believe what she was hearing.

"No. I came to pick up some clothes and leave some other stuff at yours. I am going away for the summer. I've already let my parents and your parents know."

"Why do I always find out last?" Satsuki asked seriously. It was Satsuki like to be this serious especially when it came to her beloved cousin.

Mei shrugged. "I just didn't have time to call you earlier. Ah the weather is nice, no wonder you are in the garden," she quickly changed the subject.

"Where are you going?" It was Aomine this time. Mei was surprised he was even listening. She didn't want to speak to him but ignoring him that moment would mean showing her weakness.

"We are going to a summer camp with Seirin team,"

Aomine chuckled darkly.

"Dai-kun, don't," Satsuki touched his hand and shook her head, as if telling him not to comment.

"When are you going?"

"In three days, I wanted to spend some time with you and Kise said he wanted to take us to this new club...although it's 18+, not sure how he is going to get us through,"

"Oooo sounds like fun, maybe Dai-kun can also come,"

Neither Aomine nor Mei replied.

 **~~~v~~~**

"Aomine-chii, you could have worn something nicer," Kise complained when Aomine finally showed up.

"Urusai Kise, you are as annoying as always,"

"Dai-kun," Momoi said strictly. "That's not very nice."

"Where is your cousin?" Aomine asked looking around.

"Oh she is here, she's just on the phone to Kagami, we will go in as soon as she is back,"

"Sorry to make you wait," Mei panted lightly as she put her phone away.

Aomine looked up and down at the girl unable to fight his trademark smirk. He tilted his head checking out her backside in the leather shorts she wore.

"Aomine-chii, don't make it so obvious," Kise whispered into his ear. "I don't think she will take it as a compliment you've intended,"

"Kise..."

"Let's go in," Kise bounced past Aomine and whispered a few things to the guards outside the club. They nodded and stepped aside, allowed the four to walk in.

"Hey Ryouta, what did you tell them?"

"I just promised to play basketball for their team," Kise winked making his way to the bar.

"Really you..." Mei followed closely, holding onto his shirt, not wanting to be separated just yet by the crazy number of dancing people.

"What will you have?" Kise asked.

"Eh...eto...hmm..." Mei startled for a moment. "Your choice?"

"Let's do shot then," Kise yelled something to the bartender who nodded and quickly placed out 5 shot glasses in front of each one.

"Five each?" Mei yelled.

"It's only tequila," Kise petted her head. "Don't worry, you'll like it,"

"That's not the point," she yelled back. It was hard to talk when the music was roaring and people were talking.

"Drink," Kise ordered and quickly down the first two shots.

"Oh Kise and Mei already started, let's join them," Momoi pulled Aomine along and ordered something at the bar, but the time their drinks came Kise and Mei were already done.

"One more round," Mei ordered. "This open bar thing is really good," she told Kise.

"Easy on the shots Mei-chii, you can really miss that point of when the alcohol finally hits you," he said cautiously.

"Worry not," Mei said already feeling pleasant warmth spreading through body, she was feeling much happier and excited. She felt as if she could finally free her mind from all the worries and thoughts that have been piling up for a long time. "I will be just fine,"

 **~~~v~~~**

"This is fucking boring, I'm out of here," Aomine said. He was sick of the music, he was sick of being surrounding by so many people, he was sick the smell of alcohol and he was sick of watching Mei dancing with others.

"Wait, Dai-kun," Momoi pulled his arm. "If you are going please take Mei-chan home, I think she is getting carried away,"

"Huh? Why don't you do it yourself? Or let Kise do it," Aomine shrugged, but in reality he was glad she told him that.

"Of course I can ask Kise-kun, but wouldn't you rather do it yourself?" Satsuki asked seriously.

Aomine did not reply. He walked to Mei who dancing with some punk whose face pissed him off. Without a second thought Aomine pushed him aside and grabbed her arm. Mei struggled as he pulled her out of the club.

"Oh, Aomine-chii is taking Mei-chii away? She really does not want to go with him." Kise smiled.

"It's better for them," Momoi replied. "They need to sort out their feelings,"

"You are somewhat cruel Momoi-chii," Kise noted.

"Maybe...but I am sick of their continuous bickering. Sometimes I am so sick I want to kill them both," she clenched her fists in anger.

"Wow, calm down Momoi-chii, if it makes you feel better I will tell you a little secret," Kise smirked and leaned in to her ear. "You know the photo for the perfume ad. Mei just couldn't pull the right expression until I mouthed "Think about Aomine","

Momoi glanced at him with a light shock in her eyes. "And then you call me cruel," she smiled. "Let's home they can work it out themselves."

 **~~~v~~~**

"Ahomine!" Mei blurred with a drunk voice. "Let go of me,"

But Aomine just pushed her into the taxi and told the driver his address. Mei continued struggling the whole way, making the driver throw suspicious looks at them.

"Shut up you idiot," Aomine snapped. A loud thud echoed in the car causing thick silence. Aomine's eyes were wide open as his hand automatically touched the place Mei slapped. She glared at him with some much fury. The driver finally stopped next to his house clearly happy to get rid of the annoying couple. Aomine threw the money and quickly rushed after Mei who was storming away. He yanked her by her arm and threw her over his shoulder. Completely ignoring her screams, kicks and punches, he marched into his house, for once happy that his parents were always away on business trips. Aomine walked directly into the bathroom. He dropped Mei into the bath and started the cold water.

"Cool off," he said in a manner that only Aomine had.

Cold water worked quickly and after a few minutes Mei calmed down and switched it off. Aomine watched as he got out of the tub soaking wet. Her t-shirt was sticking to her body framing her firm breasts. Her face was smudged but it ruined nothing. Aomine threw a towel at her face and she accepted it without a single word. He watched as she wiped her face, then her hair but when it came to her clothes she was a bit startled.

Without a word, Aomine walked out of the bathroom and came back with his t-shirt and shorts. He threw them on the toilet cover and walked out leaving her alone.

Mei felt the shame. She quickly changed into what Aomine gave her. His t-shirt almost reached to her knees and shorts fell down every time she put them on. She gave up on the idea. She folded them neatly and left them on a small chair. Mei walked out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs. It's been years since she was at Aomine's house but she still remembered it well. She saw light in the kitchen. Aomine was standing with him back towards her. Although his t-shirt did not hug his body, she could tell how toned and strong his back was, and not just his back...his whole body.

Suddenly Mei felt hot.

"Can I use your dryer?" she asked.

"Go ahead,"

Aomine turned around and looked at her.

"Your shorts were too big," she said, "I left them on the baby chair,"

"I see,"

Aomine leaned on the wall and crossed his arms on his chest. He watched intently as Mei loaded the dryer and started the cycle. She pushed her hair stands behind her ears but they kept falling onto her face. It seemed pointless but he wanted to see her do it again.

"You party hard," he finally said.

"You don't," she replied calmly. "I will leave as soon as my clothes are dry. I suppose I have to thank you for taking me out of that club, so thank you," she sat down on the chair facing Aomine.

Silence fell between them. Mei didn't know what else to say. She just wanted to get away from his house as soon as possible, just to not feel this horrible heat that was rising in her chest.

"How is bakagami?" Aomine asked out of blue.

Mei was taken aback by his question. "Taiga is good, getting stronger day by day," she smiled at the thought.

"Tskk..." Aomine clicked with his tongue. "Pisses me off,"

"What?"

"It fucking pisses me off the way you smile when you talk about him,"

Aomine gave her no time to react. Almost instantly she was yanked by her arm and pinned to the wall, her feet were not touching the floor. Aomine held her up with his face dangerously close to hers. "AOMINE..." Mei yelled but he crushed his lips on hers in a forceful kiss. Struggling was pointless, her strength was no match with Aomine's and...as much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted this kiss to continue. Mei parted her lips allowing Aomine to take control of her mouth. He was a good kisser. He roamed her mouth with his tongue as if his life depended on it, licking and tickling, causing soft moans escape her lips. He nibbled on her bottom and once again pushed his tongue into her mouth. Mei felt an explosion in her chest, her heart beat so fast that for a moment she thought it would break through her ribs. The feelings Aomine was rising inside her were too strong and could not be compared to anything she ever experienced...even with Kagami. She despised herself for doing this, she hated her lust with every bit of her body but she could not stop.

After all these years her attraction to Aomine was still as strong. No matter how much she fought it inside her, no matter how much she dulled it and buried it inside her. One touch and she could not resist.

Aomine broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. They panted heavily but said no more. Their eyes said everything. Aomine lowered her body allowing Mei to wrap her legs around his waist, as he carried her upstairs.


	10. Chapter 9: Burn

He eased her down on the bed and got on top. Neither of them could believe what was happening. Aomine was serious, but hints of excitement pierced his hard exterior. He trailed his large hand from her feet up her leg, cupping one of her butt cheeks. Her skin was so soft, that Aomine had a hard time control the urge of attacking it. He squeezed her butt cheek earning a moan. He ran his fingertips over her stomach feeling the goose bumps quickly covering her skin.

"Aomine," she whispered, but he hushed her with his lips. They were soft. They were eager. They were forceful. His kiss burned like a fire. Aomine shifted breaking the kiss, his lips moved to her ear, nibbling and licking he moved down her neck.

* _She is so fucking sweet_ ,* he thought giving her neck a stronger bite. * _But just the thought that Kagami was doing this.._.* his on her arms tightened causing a painful gasp escape her lips. * _I want to make this body mine, and mine only_ ,*

Her hand landed on his head which took his off guard. He looked up into her eyes. Mei played with his hair, traced his nose, then his lips and his chin, as if she was studying his features with her hands, as if she was trying to memorize. It felt good. Aomine closed his eyes, relaxing and giving in to her touch. Mei smiled bringing her face closer to his and kissing him again. Their tongues rubbed against each other as if wrestling for power and Aomine won.

Her hands quickly snaked around him pulling up his t-shirt. He got the hint and parted from her. He took of his t-shirt, threw it aside and unbutton his jeans. It was Mei's turn now. She sat up and allowed him to pull off his t-shirt off her body, revealing her matching black underwear. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable. Aomine was eating her up with his gaze. She didn't know what to with herself, so she grabbed a pillow trying to cover herself but Aomine stopped her. He shook his head.

"Don't do that. I want to see it all," his voice was low and sounded deeper than usual.

* _I want to touch her everywhere_ ,* Aomine thought and so he did.

His hands roamed her body, squeezing, and pressing sensitive pressure points, which as they both found out Mei had a lot. Her body trembled in his arms making Aomine more excited than ever. Someone who was giving herself to him so wholeheartedly and completely without asking anything in return made him shiver with anticipation. Aomine quickly unhooked her bra, exposing her small but firm breasts to the air. Her nipples hardened shamelessly; Aomine licked his lips. He cupped her right breasts with his hand, it fit perfectly. Even though they were not big, he loved how perfectly they fit into his hands. Mei moaned unable to control herself.

"Heh..." Aomine smirked confidently. "Never thought you'd be this sensitive,"

"Shut up..." Mei hissed under her breath as Aomine trailed his tongue over her nipple. Yet she could not continue arguing for long. Aomine's caressing blanked her mind, making unable to concentrate. All she could think about was the pleasure he was giving her.

Aomine turned her over, forcing her to lie down on her stomach. He licked the back of her neck.

"Ahhh..." Mei groaned as Aomine bit her flesh. It was painful but at the same time the pleasure made her shiver.

Aomine continued trailing the line of bites down her spine until he reached her underwear. He smiled against her skin as he quickly pulled down her panties and nibbled on her backside.

"A..Aomine," Mei tried to push his face away but Aomien just chuckled. "Stop that...it's...weird,"

"Oi, oi...calm down," He pushed her hand gently and laid on top of her. She felt his hardness press against her body, making her suddenly feel uncomfortable and uncertain.

"Aomine..." she started but he hushed her with his lips. The last thing he wanted right now was for her to ask him to stop. In fact, he was afraid of it; partially because he badly did not want to, and partially because...he was unsure if he could.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth quickly getting rid of his jeans and underwear. Initially he wanted to prologue their foreplay but he could not wait longer. Aomine spread her legs with one hand; he couldn't resist leaning in and kissing the inside of her legs. The softness of her skin drove him insane, he wanted to leave a trail of bite marks, to mark it, to bite it...to destroy it. He squeezed her inner thighs bruising them almost instantly.

"You are too sensitive..." Aomine nibbled on her flesh again. "I like that,"

His face moved closer to her wetness. "Wait...no," Mei tried to cover herself but Aomine caught her hand and licked her fingers.

"Fine," he smirked, "Then..." His long fingers rubbed her inner lips.

"Ahhh...hahhh..." Mei dug her nails into his shoulders. Aomine watched her reaction. Her fingers became whiter than they already were. He could feel the pain when her nails finally pierced his skin. He couldn't see the blood but he was sure it was there. Her face was flushed. It's been too long since he saw Mei so defenceless and embarrassed. Aomine couldn't find the smirk as he pushed two fingers inside her.

* _Tight...too tight_ ,* he thought in shock.

"Ugh...Aomine...that fucking hurts," Mei screamed.

"Huh? Are you still...?" Aomine's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she retorted finally getting herself together.

"But this whole time you were going out with Kagami," Aomine started. Mei felt sharp pain pircing her chest. Kagami. How could she do this to him? How could she let herself get so carried away with someone who rejected her, laughed at her, bullied her?

Her heart dropped. She felt repulsed and disgusted with herself.

"You are right," she replied, quickly crawling away from him and hopping off the bed.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Aomine hissed under his breath. Now that he had her and found out what he thought was impossible, there was no way he would let her go so easily.

"Let go of me," Mei pulled her hand back from grip. "I can't do this,"

"No fucking way," Aomine growled lifting her up in the air. He was like a wild animal ready to eat its prey.

He pinner her hands over her head and smashed his lips on hers in a forceful and painful kiss. Aomine was rougher. Mei bit his lower lip hard causing Aomine to part from her. She used the slip of a moment to kick him off her.

Aomine coughed holding onto his stomach. He glared at the girl who was quickly putting back her underwear.

"Why not?" like a mountain he hovered over her. She felt his heat eradiating from his body and it burned. "Don't you want?" he whispered into her ear but before he could wrap his arms around her she jumped away.

"I do, and that's the problem," she turned around abruptly and stared at his face. "But I can't do it to Kagami. He doesn't deserve this,"

Aomine chuckled darkly.

"Haven't you already cheated on him. What's the problem if you go all the way?"

Mei felt anger rise inside her. Aomine was right. What she did was despicable.

"You are right," she finally replied. "But I won't do it. I will talk to Kagami..." Mei looked away. "I will tell him everything. But I will not go further than this. Not like this,"

"Oi," Aomine's voice got his usual coldness back. "And what am I supposed to do with now?"

Mei looked at his flawless naked body, his eye only stopping at a scar on his arm.

"Take a shower," she suggested. "It really helps,"

She ran out of his room and rushed downstairs. Her clothes were dried and she quickly slipped them on. Mei grabbed her bag and rushed out of Aomine's house not wanting to stay there any longer. She wanted to cry, but tears did not come out.

Aomine groaned in annoyance. In the end who could not force her. No. This is not how he wanted them to do it. He wanted her to agree to it, to want it, to beg for it.

"Kusooo..." he punched the wall frustrated. "Kagami. Kagami. BAKAGAMI!" He yelled walking to the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 10: Kagami Taiga

Riko just returned to her room. The day was extremely tiring but productive. Everyone was trying so hard, and that could not pass unnoticed. Riko smiled and dropped on her bed when her phone buzzed.

"Eh, Mei?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Moshi, moshi,"

"Riko," Mei sobbed into the phone.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Riko sat up.

"Riko...I've done unforgivable," she mumbled into the phone.

Riko furrowed her eyebrows as Mei shortly told her what happened. Silence fell between them.

"So what are you planning to do?" Riko asked seriously.

"I want to tell Kagami...I won't be able to look him in the eyes if I don't. But I'm so scared...I'm anxious. I..."

"Kagami will understand," Riko interrupted. "I am not saying that what you did is not wrong, or that he will be hurt, but...Kagami is not one to hold a grudge. Talk to him honestly,"

"Riko," Mei sobbed again. "I screwed up bad,"

"It could have been worse," Riko replied. * _I say that, but...this is pretty bad. If Kagami doesn't take it as well as I think...this could really shatter him,*_

"I'm coming tomorrow," Mei wiped her tears. "And I will talk to Kagami the same night, if things go back, I will leave our club,"

"Huh?" Riko exclaimed.

"I wouldn't want to...honestly...I love our club, every member is amazing and I got so attached to them, but if it's the only choice...I will do it,"

 **~~~v~~~**

"Kuroko was it really necessary to bring him along?" Kagami yelled trying to get away from Tetsu number 2. The doggy wiggled it's tailed and chased the big man as if his meal depended on it. "Go away!" Kagami yelled.

"Kagami, why are you so loud?" Kuroko picked up the doggy and the two stared at the tall guy.

Someone chuckled making everyone turn around. "You guys are still the same." Mei chuckled smiling.

"Oh welcome back," everybody greeted.

"I've brought lots of snacks and...a bag of food supplements ordered by Riko," she handed guys the bags and looked up at Kagami who was looking at her in anticipation. She felt nervous and dizzy. She grabbed Kagami's hand and dragged him out of the common room.

"Hey, where are we going?" Kagami pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you. What took you so long?"

Mei wanted to cry.

"Kagami, we need to talk,"

 **~~~v~~~**

"What's taking them so long?" one of the first years asked.

"All the food will be gone," Koganei added.

"I'll go get them," Kuroko stood up and walked out of the room before Riko could stop him.

Kuroko walked quietly looking around when he spotted the two people. He wanted to call their names but something stopped him. His eyes widened. Something was wrong. Kagami's face...Kuroko could not read it; his face was angry and sad and blank all at the same time. Kagami continuously clenched his fists tensing badly. Kagami continuously looked at Mei who looked gravely. They were silent.

"Tell me," Kagami finally said. "Tell me honestly, do you love Aomine Daiki?"

Kuroko's mouth opened in shock.

"I honestly don't know." Mei replied. "I'm so sorry Taiga," she whispered. "There is no excuse to what I have done,"

Kagami took deep breaths. He was hurt.

"I see," he replied. "I guess this is it then,"

Mei clenched her fists and bit her lower lip. "Yeah, this is it."

Kagami said no more. He walk past her in Kuroko's direction. Kuroko took a step back worried that he will be discovered by Kagami walked right past him not seeing anything ahead. Kuroko looked back at Mei. She sat down on the ground and stared blankly ahead of herself.

Kuroko took a few steps forward.

"Are you okay Mei-chan?" he asked.

"Ahh..." Mei looked up. "Tetsu...you heard?"

"Only the ending," Kuroko replied. Mei snickered sadly.

"Please don't tell the others," Mei asked.

"I would not. Mei-chan, whatever happened...was it because of Aomine-kun?"

Mei smiled darkly and stood up. She dusted her shorts and looked straight into Kuroko's eyes.

"Aomine was the reason, but whatever happened is only my fault. Goodnight Tetsu," Mei touched his shoulder and made her way to her and Riko's room.

 **~~~v~~~**

Kagami looked at his reflections. The bags under his eyes showed that he had a sleepless night. He sighed and resumed brushing his teeth. He rinsed his mouth when suddenly...

"EHHHHH! When did you appear?" he yelled pointing at Kuroko.

"I was here from the beginning," Kuroko replied looking blankly. "Kagami-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Huh?" Kagami raised his eyebrow when he realized, "Ah...you must have heard us last night..."

"Only the ending,"

Kagami thought for a moment.

"I will lie if I say I am okay, but..." Kagami looked back at his reflection. "Maybe it's for the best. I have never felt like she was mine from the beginning. Now I am somewhat at ease,"

"Kagami...you..." Kuroko's face flushed. "You are amazing,"

"EHH? STOP BLUSHING YOU IDIOT," Kagami continued yelling as they walked out of the bathroom.

"This is such a dump, I can't believe we will be staying here..."

"HUH?" Kagami, Midorima and Takao yelled at once.

"Hello," Kuroko blinked.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kagami yelled pointing at Midorima's face.

"Shutoku has a tradition to come here every summer for training," Takao replied.

"And you guys are here enjoying the holidays! How's the tan?" Midorima yelled.

"What's taking you so long guy?" Riko suddenly appeared holding a knife. Her clothes, face and knife were covered in red sauce which looked so much like blood that everyone gasped in horror.

"Jeez, Kuroko, what kind of school are you attenting!" Midorima exclaimed.

"Seirin High School," Kuroko replied.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT,"

 **~~~v~~~**

"Kanda Mei..." Midorima glared ahead at the girl who shivered from his gaze.

"Midorima...I would say I am happy to see you but, I'd lie." she stated.

"Likewise,"

"Huh Shin-chan, you know her?" Takao asked.

"She is a walking talking disaster," Midorima fixed the glasses on his nose.

Mei twitched.

"Midorima here explicitly hates because I broke his honey badger lucky charm," Mei shrugged.

"That...was the worst day of my life," Midorima hissed.

Takao twitched from laughter. He tried to control himself but he couldn't.

"There are plenty of those ahead Shin-chan," Mei mimicked Takao causing him to chuckle.

Midorima felt the vein pulsate at his temple.

"Don't call me that..."

"Shin-chan is sad? Shin-chan cry?" Mei bullied.

Takaoi finally burst out laughing. He waved his hand as if asking to give him a second.

"Takao..." Midorima said. Takao looked up. "Go outside,"

The door to the sports hall opened and the whole basketball club of Seirin walked in.

"Ah Mei, you are already here," Riko smiled. Mei returned the smile, her eyes instinctively searching for Kagami. He looked back at her not averting his gaze. Her gaze saddened as she looked down.

"Yosh!" Riko yelled when she started her speech about their training with Shutoku team. Neither Mei nor Kagami were listening. Riko noticed.

"Kagami," she called. "Go and buy drinks for everyone. Take the route across the beach, and don't take more than one can at a time," she ordered.

Kagami did not argue. He nodded, but before he left he walked towards Mei.

"Let's go outside for a minute," he said and she followed. Both of them were silent, but Kagami started.

"What you did hurt me a lot." he started, "And I cannot say that I forgive you...yet, but..." he furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't want to cross you out. I still like you even if we will not stay together. Let's stay as teammates and friends," Kagami was unsure of his own actions but his hand reached out offering her a handshake. Mei continued looking at his hand. Her eyes burned and she didn't notice how hot tears streamed down her cheek. "OI..." Kagami yelled in shock. Mei grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Kagami...you are..." she smiled through her tears, "seriously a good guy."


	12. Chapter 11: Hurt

"Aren't we going home?" Hyuuga asked.

"What? You've forgotten?" Riko exclaimed. "We are going to watch a match,"

"Eh?"

"Kaijo is playing Teiko," Mei said. * _Kise is playing Aomine_ ,*

 **~~~v~~~**

Mei felt the tension on the pitch as she watched the game progress. Kise was amazing, his talent always fascinated her. She often wondered how could someone be so handsome and talented at the same time. Sometimes life was simply unfair. And Aomine...he was himself. He had grace of a wild panther. His basketball was flawless. Aomine did not just play basketball, he lived it. Although, somehow it seemed as if Aomine was more aggreive than usual. Unwillingly Mei caught herself admiring him. She shook her head and looked at Kagami from the corner of her eyes. He was furrowing his eyebrows and watching intently.

"So...how did you manage to win Kaijo?" Teppei asked smiling like a silly fool.

"Ugh...with our unbreakable will power?" Koganei replied. Mei laughed.

"But in reality," Riko started. "Kaijo is on a whole different level and Kise...his potential is unlimited,"

Mei held her breath as the game was coming to an end.

Kise lost. She could see the shock on his face. Silent tears streamed down his face. The captain of his team dropped a towel on Kise's head and said something helping him to get up. Kise put too much pressure on his legs, they could no longer hold him. Mei felt her eyes moisten. Subconsciously she pressed her fingertips to them.

"Mei are you crying?" Teppei patted her on the back.

"Eh...?" she looked at her fingertips in disbelief . They were wet.

"The heck," she mumbled wiping her tears away.

"I didn't know you were this sensitive," Riko said toughtfully.

"Be quiet you," Mei retorted. "I'm not but..." she looked back at Kise who was walking away to the changing rooms. "I will be right back, I'll meet you guys outside," she said and quickly made her way out.

"Eh? Where did she go?" Teppei asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know," Hyuuga fixed the glasses on his nose. "Mei is the cousin of Teiko's manager,"

"So?" Teppei blinked cutely.

"She was the manager of the generation of miracles in Touou," Hyuuga explained.

"Ohhh...so she knows all the miracles," Teppei said. "So do you think she is off to Kise or Aomine?" he asked innocently. Kagami twitched. Riko's jaw dropped. The drama was killing her.

"Kise," Kuroko said. "They were always close with Kise," Kuroko glanced at Kagami and smiled. Kagami was controlling himself just fine.

 **~~~v~~~**

"Ryouta!" Mei yelled chasing after Kaijo team.

"Oh, Mei-chii," Ryouta smiled opening his arms for an embrace.

"Kise! Die!" his teammates hissed.

"Haven't seen you since..." Mei interrupted him.

"You were amazing today, all of you were," Mei smiled and waved at the rest of the team. "Although winning feels amazing, but it's not everything."

"Kise,"

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly rose. Kise tensed.

Aomine stood behind them with his hands in his pockets. Satsuki stood beside him. They were the last two people Mei wanted to face. Kise noticed.

"Good game, Aomine-chii," he said wrapping his arm around Mei and pulling her closer.

"You lost," Aomine spat.

"That bastard," Kasamatsu clenched his teeth glaring.

"Hai, hai, but next time we will definitely win," Kise replied calmly. He watched as Aomine eyed his arm around Mei. He was pissed. Mei on the other hand, looked everywhere but at Aomine. So, something did happen between them. Interesting.

"Tskk...don't be an idiot, you will never beat me. The only one who can beat me, is me." Aomine said as he pushed past Kise, purposely pushing him with his shoulder.

"Dai-chan, that was not very nice," Satsuki yelled.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized in front of the team.

Nobody replied. Satsuki threw a gaze at Mei who looked away. It saddened her. She smiled sadly and ran after Aomine.

"Are they going out?" one of the Kaijo team members asked.

"No," Kise replied. "She is more of a motherly figure to him, after all...Aomine-chii really hates being alone,"

 **~~~v~~~**

"Kuso," Aomine spat kicking a bin outside. It shook and fell on the ground. The rubbish fell out and a disgusting smell of rotting food hit his nostrils.

"Dai-chan, why do you always do something like that? You and Kise used to play so much against each other. You were friends! Why do you continuously act like you are enemies?"

Aomine slowly turned around and glared at Satsuki.

"Urusai," he growled. Aomine was pissed and couldn't control his anger.

"DAI-CHAN!" Satsuki smack his back with her fists weakly feeling like she was losing the last bits of contact with him. "Dai-chan, please stop being this way," she begged.

Suddenly Aomine did something neither of them thought would ever happen. He grabbed her by the back of her head and brought her face closer, smashing his lips of her into a forceful kiss. A few tears escaped Satsuki's eyes as she returned the kiss with as much force.

 **~~~v~~~**

The whole Kaijo team froze at the view of Aomine and Momoi kissing. Their jaws dropped.

"I thought you said they are not going out," someone said, but Kise ignored the comment. His faced tensed. One of his hands reached out and covered Mei's eyes as he pulled her to himself preventing her from looking, but...she saw.

Kise felt her tears.

Kasamatsu watched from the corner of his eyes slowly understanding what was happening. He sighed. "Oi, everyone, let's go," he yelled. Kise sent him a look of appreciation.

Aomine and Momoi broke their kiss. Momoi glaced at the direction of the voice. She could swear her heart stopped beating as her eyes met Kise's. He was judging her. He glared at Momoi and Aomine, his hand never leaving Mei's eyes. With a swift move Kise picked her up in his arms causing her to wrap her legs around him and hide her face in his chest. Kise looked away.

"No..." Satsuki whispered tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, no. Dai-chan, why did you do that?" she screamed unable to fight her tears.

Aomine bit his lower lip with such force that it bled. * _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_ ,* kept running through his head. * _She will never forgive me for this...FUCK_ *

Aomine did not reply to Momoi. He turned away from her and walked away leaving her sobbing.


	13. Chapter 12: Understanding

"Where is she?!" Riko exclaimed impatient. They've been waiting for may for good 30 minutes.

"Kagami-kun are you worried?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami looked away when he saw Kise and Wakamatsu walking towards them. Kise carried Mei in his arms while she lifelessly rested her head on his shoulder. It looked like she was asleep.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kise smiled with his professional smiled. "Here," he handed the girl to Kagami. Mei didn't wake up. Kasamatsu handed her bag to Kuroko.

"What the hell happened?" Kagami hissed under his breath noticing dried trails of tears on her cheeks.

Kise just smiled and shrugged.

"Good game, Kise-kun," Kuroko quickly changed the subject.

"Kuroko-chii, were you worried about me?" Kise brought his face close to Kuroko's just to be kicked by Kasamatsu.

"Cut it out, idiot," Kasamatsu grabbed him by the ear and started dragging the blonde away.

"Bye bye Seirin, see you at the Winter Cup,"

Riko sighed. "He is right, stop ogling and pull yourselves together!" she yelled hitting everyone over the head.

"What did I do?" Kuroko asked holding onto his chin.

"Oh gomen, gomen..." Riko laughed. "You were just there so..."

"Why didn't Kagami get slapped?" Hyuuga yelled pointing.

"He is holding Mei, what if he dropped her?" Riko explained. Everyone sighed.

"Why do I feel that there is so much drama happening here?" Teppei whispered to Mitobe, who simply nodded.

"Drama...rama...panorama," Izuki mumbled writing it down.

"Shut up Izuki," Hyuuga yelled. "Alright, time to get home, Kagami wake her up."

"No need," said Kuroko. "Kagami-kun and I will take her home,"

"Good. Now that that is sorted..." Riko turned towards the team, her eyes sparkling evilly. "Don't forget your second stage of training is in the mountains," she giggled.

"Captain...why does she look so evil?" one of the first year's whispered.

"Huh...what did you just say?"

The bickering continued for a while as Riko chased the first years. "Kagami-kun, shall we go?" Kuroko asked. Kagami nodded.

/

Mei opened her eyes feeling very warm. She shifted feel somebody strong arms around her.

"Ah, you are awake," Kagami said.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko added.

"What happened?" Mei asked rubbing her eyes. "And why are you carrying me around?"

"We are taking you home," Kuroko explained.

"And we are the ones who want to know what happened," Kagami added setting her down on the ground.

"What happened..." she mumbled when the realization of what she saw came. She furrowed her eyebrows. Sadness faded, it was quickly being replaced with anger, annoyance and feeling of betrayal. "I think," Mei started as they continued walking, "I have finally hit the rock bottom," she smiled.

"Huh?" Kagami didn't get it.

"I was waiting for this moment," she continued, "I was waiting to hit the rock bottom, now I can finally push myself back up,"

"But that doesn't explain..." Kagami yelled, just to be kicked by Kuroko.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Kagami yelled and the bickering began. All of a sudden Mei burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears escaped her eyes, when she finally stopped both Kagami and Kuroko stared at her in confusion.

"You guys, are really..." she wiped her eyes. "...really amazing."

/

Mei's phone was buzzing all night. Countless messages and calls from Satsuki and one from Aomine. She replied none. That sleepless night was dragging. Mei sat at her table simply looking in front of her. She was thinking. Images of her and Aomine were replaced by Aomine and Satsuki kissing and vice versa. Her thoughts were a mess but head never felt clearer.

Her phone buzzed again and this time she picked up. It was Aomine.

"Took you a while," he said lazily.

"What do you want?" Mei asked calmly.

"We need to talk,"

"Okay, let's talk," she replied.

"Huh? That easily..." Aomine said.

"Were you expecting a different answer?"

"I want to talk to you face to face," Aomine replied ignoring her question.

"Okay," Mei smiled coldly. "We'll talk. Tomorrow at five, I'll meet you at Harley's." she hung up the phone when it buzzed again. It was Momoi. Mei sighed. Speaking to her would be more difficult.

"Hai," she answered the phone.

"Mei-chan..."

"Hey," Mei replied with a sigh. She put the phone on loud speaker as she tied her hair back.

"Mei-chan," Satsuki burst out crying. She didn't know where to begin. "I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over us...it really means nothing. It really wasn't..."

"Satsuki," Mei interrupted her not wanting to hear any more excuses. "You know quite recently I almost did it with Aomine. I felt disgusted with myself. I told Kagami, but even though I hurt him he still did not push me away. I won't push you away, but I won't be able to forgive just yet either. You are still my family and I love you regardless, but," Mei took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I am so tired of constantly thinking about you and Aomine and your relationship with him. I've had enough."

"Mei-chan,"

"Tomorrow I am meeting Aomine and we are going to talk. I've decided," Mei said determined. "I don't ever want to have anything to do with Aomine Daiki,"

"But you love him and he..." Satsuki protested.

"I do," she replied. The realization came easily. As soon as she said it, she felt happier. As if she accepted her fate and could finally move on. "But the only one who can love him is him...don't you think?" she smiled. "I won't come back to your house anymore. I will move back to our old flat at the end of this year. This is the only way right now. Sorry Satsuki. Sorry and goodnight."

/

"Today the massage is only for the first years," Mei said placing her hands on her hips. "And no that does not include Kuroko and Kagami,"

"Ehhhh? But why?" Kagami yelled. "That's not fair,"

Mei looked at him strictly. "Calm down Bakagami!" Riko smacked him over the head. "I think it's a great idea! First years hit the shower and then go with Mei,"

"Do you think there is something different with Mei today?" Kagami asked walking to the changing rooms.

"Kagami-kun, I didn't think you would notice," Kuroko replied.

"HOW CLUELESS DO YOU THINK I AM?" Kagami yelled.

"Quite, but you are right," she's changed. Kuroko looked back at Mei who was talking to Riko, eagerly gesturing.

"It's been a while since I've seen her this way,"

/

Mei walked to the cafe not rushing. She was early. A few girls whispered behind her pointing their fingers at her and then at the big poster of her and Kise's ad. She ignored their words and marched ahead. The cafe was almost full. She looked around for an empty table when she spotted Aomine. Aomine came early? Mei sighed and walked to his table.

"Oi, you are early," he said.

"You are telling me that?" she raised her eyebrow and sat down. A waitress quickly appeared with a menu. "Lemon ice tea for now," Mei said not bothering to open the menu. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Aomine looking straight into her eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking, but Mei's gaze was blank. Aomine was quiet. In reality, he didn't know what to say. How to start the conversation. What could he say? That it wasn't what it looked like? When it clearly was. Or that he is sorry? Which he was, but Mei would not believe him.

"Have you spoken to Satsuki?" he asked.

Mei sighed.

"Haven't you?" she returned his question.

 _*This won't be easy_.* Aomine thought. * _But I never expected it to be. This is not basketball...*_

"I know you are still in love with me," Aomine said.

Mei chocked not expecting something like that. Satsuki must have told him, but it was okay.

"Pff...hahahahahahahah," she laughed out loud making several people turn their head. "I do, and so?" she smirked.

* _The hell_?* Aomine thought taken aback. * _What kind of attitude is that_?*

"If you think that that changes anything, you couldn't be more wrong, so hurry and come to the point, I have plans tonight."

"Very well." Aomine said quickly leaning over the table in an attempt to crush his lips on her, but Mei moved aside.

"Don't ever do that again," she said coldly. She stood up throwing money on the table. "This conversation is pointless and Satsuki still can't keep her mouth shut. From now on Aomine, there is nothing bonding us. Goodbye," she said and made her way away from him. Aomine still taken aback wanted to grab her hand but instead his hand caught her scarf. Mei didn't bother taking it back, so it stayed in his hand when she ran out of the cafe.

Aomine sat back down.

*Is this the end?* he thought still holding onto her scarf.


End file.
